Various memory architectures have been used for storing and retrieving data information. Such architectures include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), flash memory, static random access memory (SRAM) and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), for example. Low-cost memory using non-complex manufacturing technologies, which may be easily integrated with other circuits are desired, for example.